What happen's in his house, stays in his house
by Rapacious Raven
Summary: hinata is one of russia's maid's There she discovers that hes not what he seems he's abusive and she's scared  Warning: may contain abuse, violence, blood, and molestation? russhina and hinalithu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction, this is another one of my stories. I bet your wondering why do you keep making stories and not updating on them, well to that I say im sorry and I will update them when I think of some ideas. Also I deleted some of my stories because I didn't like the way I wrote them.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The tall shawdowed figure crept up the azure tinted tiles, to tower over the small frightened girl. The mysterious shawdow rasied it's hand -which held a leather whip- to strike the helpless woman. It came down in a flash and left a red outline of a a thin line. The man wielding the object moitioned for her to turn around so he could not see her face but her back.<p>

"Unzip the back of your blouse so I can see your back." She could tell he was smiling, but she could hear the venom in his voice aswell.

She did as she was told and undid her blouse so it was visable to see her pale scarless back. He raised his hand once again and continuously whipped her back, until she was almost unconscious laying there on the cold unforgiving tiles in her own pool of blood, and tears. The man snickered and walked away, he left her their as always to think about what she has done. She stayed there her face towards the ground she tought how this horriable nightmare.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at the small sheet of paper "Th-this is the right address." She walked up the narrow path, she looked to her right to see a small child with blond hair and a red jacket on.<p>

They made contact for only 5 mere seconds before he turned away. He had a black and blue eye with some brusies Hinata didn't worry about it that much though, after all he was on a very high ladder cutting the hedge. She asumed that he fell off of it and hurt himself.

She climbed up the stairs to reach the front door, she knock softly on the door and awaited for a awnser. A tall young man awnsers the door, he is wearing a green suit with short brown wavy hair.

"Yes?" he asked

"O-ohh...ummm I-I'm the n-new m-maid for Mr. Russia " Hinata awnsered

He opened the door wide enough to let me in "He is waiting for you in his office, it's down the hall." He pointed in the direction of his office. "When you get there just knock on the door, the door has his name on it."This boy had a soft voice, it flowed smoothly out his mouth like a runnig river... And Hinata liked it, she wished she could hear it once more. Hinata began to locomote down the hall, she passed several doors and she finally found the door with the words ''Mr. Russia's office' engraved on it.

Hinata knocked on the door 3 times. she heard a childish voice come from beyond the door "Come in." it said

I reached out and grasped the handle. turned the knob and thrusted it forward to come face to face with a man sitting behind a wooden desk. The man that is to be Mr. Russia stood up and walked towards me. When he got close enough to me I noticed how tall he was compared to me, aleast a foot taller.

He smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen "Hello, you must be Hinata my new maid, it's nice to meet you." His smile relaxed a little "The first thing we need to do is get you a new maid outfit." He shuffled over to his desk and pulled a string that rung a small bell. Within seconds the same boy that I saw outside was in Mr. Russia's office.

He bowed "Yes Mr. Russia?"

"Latvia, I want you to measure the size Hinata is, can you do that for me?"

The boy named Latvia started to sake slightly "Y-Yes, sir!" He grabbed my hand softly and we hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>I was in a small white room with Lavia, he just came back from getting the measuring tape. "C-can you please take off your clothes for m-me?" he asked unsteady<p>

I blushed at the thought of him seeing me in my under wear, I was already unsure about the way I looked that's why I wore this big baggy jacket. I unzipped my jacket, slowly. And removed my shirt, and lastly my pants to be standding there infront of this boy that I didn't know.

I looked at him at the corner of my eye to see his scarlet face his neck, his cheecks, all the way up to the tips of his ears were a deep shade of red.

He slowly reached up to my chest and measured how big my breasts were, he did the same to my waist, hips, and height. When he was finally finished her left to bring back a white and black dress with lace and silk. I also took notice to see the thigh highsocks, black shoes and the maids hat.

"I will leave you to change." he said "I will be back in 3 minutes to come get you." Lavia handded the things to me and bowed before he smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I have a question that hopefully you could awnser, there are 3 of russia's servants Latvia, Lithuania, and somebody? Who is that last person? I don't know his name can one of you please tell me? **

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia or naruto**

**sorry for mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Thank the 3 people who commented on the first chapter. And thank you Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon and violet404 for telling me that Estonia was the 3rd of russia's maids._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>In 3 minutes the Lativan boy came back just as he said. He knocked on the door softly before coming in. "Are you d-done yet ?" he said in a shaky tone, looking down at his shoes.<p>

She nodded her head "Y-yes L-Latvia. i am f-finished."

"Then w-we must be going to Mr. russia's office now." he replied back

Latvia walked down the narrow hallway. -with Hinata following close behind him- They came to a stop at the same door as when Hinata first came to his office. The shy boy hessitated to knock at first, but dicided against it so he knock.

"yes who is it?"

"It's Latvia, sir."

"Ohhh, Latvia come in."

They walked in to see Mr. Russia cleaning his faucet pipe with a white towel that had stains that were getting darker by the minute. Hinata shivered for a moment. Seeing the red stained towel made her wonder what he did with such a objet. Latvia went over to Russia's side.

"Sit down, Hinata." Russia asked "I have to discuss something with you."

Nodding she took a seat in front of him. He looked at her up and down examining her. "Can you please go retrieve Liet for me? Im sure he's with his 'friend' Poland" He grabbed his pipe. "and if you don't do what I have asked." His voice had a evil tone to it, Hinata shifted in her chair slightly uncomfortable.

"You'll regret it."

* * *

><p><strong>_Walking with Latvia\_**

* * *

><p>This akward silence was killing Hinata! She couldn't talk to Latvia without becoming a stuttering mess. So she just kept quiet for now. That is until he started to talk<p>

"W-Why did you come to Mr. Russia's house Hinata?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye "O-Ohh... I had to come here b-because M-Mr. C-china said i-it was best for me t-to leve for a-awhile."

"May I ask why?" he asked

"W-well d-din't like me b-because she though I-I shouldn't be there." She replied

Once again the rest of the walk was quiet and akward, until they came to 's house. Latvia went to go see if Lithuania was there. But when he came back he said Poland said he's not letting him go back to Russia's house.

So they went home alone. and Hinata was scared of what was going to happen to her when they got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short! and sorry that it sucked so bad! I did it quick, because I have not updated in a mounth! also can someone pleases be my beta! I want someone to do it but Im too shy to ask her!<strong>

**sorry for mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia or naruto**


End file.
